Elemental HERO Steam Healer
スチーム・ヒーラー | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Suchīmu Hīrā | image = ElementalHEROSteamHealer-LCGX-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = WATER | type = Warrior | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | atk = 1800 | def = 1000 | level = 5 | passcode = 81197327 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Trigger | fm = Elemental HERO Burstinatrix | fm2 = Elemental HERO Bubbleman | materials = "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" | lore = "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Gain Life Points equal to the ATK of that destroyed monster in the Graveyard. | fr_lore = "Burstinatrix, HÉROS Élémentaire" + "Bubbleman, HÉROS Élémentaire" Ce monstre ne peut pas être Invoqué par Invocation Spéciale excepté par une Invocation Fusion. Lorsque cette carte détruit un monstre à l'issue d'un combat et l'envoie au Cimetière, augmentez vos Life Points de l'ATK du monstre détruit. | de_lore = „Elementar-HELD Burstinatrix“ + „Elementar-HELD Bubbleman“ Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Wenn diese Karte ein Monster durch Kampf zerstört und auf den Friedhof legt: Du erhältst Life Points in Höhe der ATK des zerstörten Monsters im Friedhof. | it_lore = "Burstinatrix EROE Elementale" + "Bubbleman EROE Elementale" Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Quando questa carta distrugge un mostro in battaglia e lo manda al Cimitero: guadagna Life Point pari all'ATK di quel mostro distrutto nel Cimitero. | pt_lore = "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned, exceto por Fusion Summon. Quando esta carta destrói um monstro em batalha e envia-o ao Cemitério, você ganha LPs igual ao ATK do monstro destruído. | es_lore = "HÉROE Elemental Burstinatrix" + "HÉROE Elemental Bubbleman" Este monstruo no puede ser Invocado mediante una Invocación Especial excepto mediante una Invocación de Fusión. Cuando esta carta destruye un monstruo como resultado de una batalla y lo manda al Cementerio, aumenta tus Life Points en la misma cantidad que el ATK del monstruo destruido. | ja_lore = 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ バーストレディ」＋「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ バブルマン」 このカードは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。このカードが戦闘によってモンスターを破壊し墓地へ送った時、破壊したモンスターの元々の攻撃力分だけ自分のライフポイントを回復する。 | ko_lore = "엘리멘틀히어로 버스트레이디" + "엘리멘틀히어로 버블맨" 이 몬스터는 융합 소환으로밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. 이 카드가 전투에 의해서 몬스터를 파괴하여 묘지로 보냈을 때, 파괴한 몬스터의 공격력만큼 자신의 라이프 포인트를 회복한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | wc6_sets = Special Monsters B (Rare) LP Recovery Collection (Ultra Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Rare) All Fusion Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires specific Normal Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires specific Effect Monsters as Fusion Materials * Nomi | life_points = You gain Life Points | database_id = 6535 }}